Respawn
by TheGamingOstrich
Summary: Asuna tries to save Kirito by falling in front of Heathcliff's blade but fails. In turn, Kirito dies but is saved by a mysterious hacker known as Anarus, who has been hiding in a corner of SAO for ages. Kirito still needs to take down Heathcliff, but can't reveal his identity in fear of the Cardinal System killing him for his exploits.


**A/N: So, this is simply an idea I had when watching SAO Abridged. And, since yall know about my obsession with returning from the dead, I thought I could do something in this community.**

 **I have no idea whether or not I will release this, as I am not so confident in it. Either way, it is obvious that I did if you are reading this.**

 **Welp. Let's get on with it.**

* * *

There they were. The Black Swordsman and the GM. Fighting to the death.

Despite Kirito's onslaught against Heathcliff, it was obvious that he wasn't making any progress. No matter what he did, Heathcliff just deflected the blow. Everyone watching could tell.

Asuna, looking into this fight, knew this as well. Sadly, she couldn't move. The GM paralyzation seemed to be permanent.

So she had to watch in horror as the man she loved struggled to stand against this madman.

At least, for a time.

Something changed. She felt a buzz, a snap. For a split second, something felt off. She wondered what it was until she looked up to her HUD.

The paralyzation effect was flickering.

Not in a normal way, either. Usually, when paralyzation was cured, it quickly faded away. This time it seemed to be jumping in and out of existence, screen tearing and buzzing while doing so.

Asuna tilted her head in confusion, before realizing that she just tilted her head.

She could move.

It wasn't total control. Asuna felt sluggish like the gravity was amped up. Still, she managed to stand up mostly upright and grab her sword.

She drew it and advanced onto Heathcliff. Every step took mountains of energy, but she didn't care. All Asuna had to do was strike just as Heathcliff deflected one of Kirito's attacks and plunge the sword into him once and for all.

It was a sound plan. Kinda. But it was all she had.

Not too long after she got up, Heathcliff managed to lock in his stance. Kirito was putting all he had into it, and still doing nothing.

As she continued to approach Heathcliff, her worst fears happened.

He saw her.

He turned his head to Asuna, stumbling toward him. He smirked. Her eyes widened. His eyes flared.

In an instant, Asuna was sent back to the ground. She screamed out, trying in a desperate attempt to end it. Sadly, all she could do was watch as the fight completed.

Not too long after Kirito heard Asuna scream, his sword broke. The increased vigor he got from hearing her must have made him lose his focus and break it. He didn't have another to dual wield with, so he couldn't retaliate.

"Farewell, Kirito," Heathcliff said, bringing down his sword.

All Kirito could do was stare as something he believed to have mastered cut into him. He fell to his knees and watched his health slowly drain.

Once it did, his avatar fell to the ground and shattered into a thousand pieces.

The room fell silent. All watched as the sparks of his avatar faded away, leaving nothing behind.

All Asuna could do was cry. She tried screaming, tried calling out to him, but it was useless. He was gone.

"Well then, that was fun! Most fun I've had in the lifetime of the game!" He sighed. "I am curious as to how you managed to get up. Ah well, I'll look later. As for right now..." Heathcliff opened a command prompt that floated in front of him.

"I am a man of my word, so... there. I've set a freeze on your HP until I can fully code in your anti-suicide measures."

Asuna stopped trying to scream. Instead, she let out one last plea.

"Please... please don't do this..."

"Sorry, but I'm not about to go against my word." Heathcliff opened up a map of the world and selected the Ruby Castle, which was somehow visible for him. After a tap, another prompt opened with a yes or no choice.

"Good luck to you all. I hope you all make it to the top and win the game." Heathcliff tapped "Yes" and was transported out of the chamber. Once he was gone, the paralyzation effect faded, and the survivors were once again able to move.

* * *

The red "You are dead" game over screen appeared on Kirito's display. The red faded to black and all Kirito saw was an empty black void. He reached out a hand and was stopped by an invisible barrier. It seemed he was trapped in some black box.

As realization dawned on Kirito, he began to scream. He punched the barrier, trying to break free. He gave it his all, but just like before...

It wasn't enough.

He saw a countdown on the top right corner of his HUD. It was counting down from 10 seconds. Kirito remembered the item he gave to Klein, detailing the ability to revive within 10 seconds. Sadly, Klein said that he used it to revive one of his clan friends, so he knew that help wasn't coming.

Once the counter reached 3, something strange happened. The countdown froze and started to flicker. It seemed to be tearing and buzzing all the while.

The buzzing sound gradually grew and grew until it was too much for Kirito to handle. He fell to his knees, clenching his ears. The sound went on for a moment before ending abruptly. Kirito opened his eyes to see the black void around him fade away to a bright white light.

"Gamma has... completed... sedating." Kirito heard a faint voice, extremely distant. Not a second later he passed out.

Kirito came to on what felt like metal. All he could see was a bright white light. He squinted his eyes, allowing them to adjust to the new scene. Over time the blur cleared, and Kirito was finally able to tell what was going on.

He was in a small, metallic room. It was extremely futuristic, holograms and strange pieces of equipment everywhere. He was lying on some metal table with mattress beneath him. He looked up and saw that his HUD was still there, so he knew that he was still in SAO.

Kirito sat up and groaned. He wasn't sure what was going on, and the soreness and bright lights didn't help.

After a moment of trying to figure out what was happening, he heard a knock on the door. His head darted to look.

"Kirito? May I come in?" The voice asked. It took a moment for Kirito to gather his senses enough to respond.

"Uh, s-sure." The door opened and a man walked into the room, shutting the door behind him.

He was tall, about 6' 7". He had jet-black hair and a short beard across his face. He looked young, about 27 years old or so. He had a kind smile on his face and blue eyes that could light up the world.

"Hello, Kirito. It's nice to finally meet you. My name is Anarus. I'm the one that pulled you out."

"Pulled me out of...?"

"The box. The one you wait in while you Nervegear preps to nuke your brain." Anarus explained calmly.

"So... So that was you? The bright light, the voice?"

"Yup. Well, me and a few of my workers."

"Okay. So, where am I?" Kirito asked. Anarus' smile brightened.

"Come with me, I'll show you." Anarus walked to the door, with a confused Kirito following. They walked down a long corridor that led to what appeared to be the main foyer.

It was filled with extravagant designs. Paintings, wall carvings, and lively plants everywhere. Kirito looked around in awe.

Eventually, they reached the other end of the foyer. Anarus pressed his hand to a panel in the center of the wall. A beep sounded, and the wall opened up to a cloudy, orange sky.

Anarus walked out onto the balcony and took in the view. Kirito cautiously followed but was quickly consumed with silent amazement at the beauty of the sky.

"So where are we then?" Kirito asked again. Without looking away from the sky, Anarus responded.

"Look down." Kirito did so and saw it.

Aincrad.

The castle was below wherever they were. So far away that it was like a miniature you would buy at a store.

"How are we-"

"Coding."

"What?"

"I... It's a long story. Follow me." Anarus waved and started walking back into the foyer.

"I got time. I think." Kirito said.

"You do. I guess I'll tell you. I'm a hacker. Have been all my life. I was notorious on the dark web for shutting down red rooms. When the prospect of hacking a full-dive VR game came up, I had to accept the challenge.

I used my sources on the dark web to get a place in the beta. Strange use for such a powerful part of the web, but oh well. I managed to find ways to manipulate the beta version of the cardinal system and learned to stay under its radar.

When the full game came out, I only needed to learn a few different things before I was as efficient as always. I was able to create this place, a hideout from the rest of the game. It is completely hidden from the cardinal system, and runs on a bootleg of it I made to keep it from being unrunnable." The duo reached a spiral staircase at the back of the foyer. Anarus went down and Kirito followed.

"I slowly grew a hatred for Kayaba, and eventually Heathcliff as a came to realize from strange scripts coming from him. While my coding kept me busy, I still felt a sense of loneliness. So, I started what I call Project Omega Killer." Anarus finished just as he reached the bottom of the staircase.

Kirito looked out into the room. It was a large open area with walls of concrete. Lining the walls were weapons. Swords of all kinds, glowing, shining, even void-like.

"What is this?"

"This, Kirito, is what I've been working on for the past two years. An armory of weapons all with special skills coded by your's truly."

"This is absolutely amazing! Why did you do all this?"

"Remember what I called it? Omega Killer. These are all weapons that are specially designed to be able to go against a GM or someone of similar clearance."

"So you made these to kill Heathcliff?"

"Yup."

"Why haven't you started handing them out? Or used them yourself in this last battle? You could have fought with us."

"The cardinal system has flagged me as a danger. If I step out of this hideout without proper protection, my avatar will be tracked down and killed rather quickly."

"Oh."

"Yeah. Anyways..." Anarus started walking to the end of the room. "When you died, your avatar disappeared from party lists, friend lists, and even marriage inventories. However, because we kept you from being truly killed, you still have access to your old inventory: weapons, armor, and everything else.

Now, if the game ran how it should have, then when you logged back in all these things would be returned. However, because you are in this place, hidden from the cardinal system, the game still recognizes you as dead. This also means that the moment that you step out of this building everyone who could see you in their menu before you died would know you're alive. Not a good thing."

"Why not?"

"When the entire world learns that the famous Black Swordsman is back from the dead, Heathcliff will learn as well. He will know that you cheated the system and will send the cardinal system after you. And that is not only bad for you, but could hurt or even kill those around you as it happens."

"Then what do I do? I can't stay up here forever."

"That's right." The two reached the end of the room. "That's why I made these."

Anarus gestured to a case sitting on a wooden table. The case had a velvet bottom, and the top was glass. Inside were three items. From left to right, there was a black cloak of some sort, a metallic wand-looking device, and a golden ring.

"What are these?" Kirito asked

"These are what will allow you to move about in Aincrad without anyone or anything learning who you are." Anarus opened the case by lifting the glass lid. "First, the Unholy Cloak of Deception."

"That's a name."

"Shut up, I was bored. Anyways," Anarus picked up the cloak and handed it to Kirito. As soon as Kirito grabbed it, he got a notification that it was added to his inventory. "Take off your sword and put it on."

Kirito did so, opening his menu and unequipping his sword. Instead of tapping equip for the cloak, Kirito simply swung it around his shoulders. The outside was a matte black, while the inside was a soft silky material, while still black.

"What's special about this?" Kirito asked.

"Pull up the hood," Anarus said. Kirito did so. "Now, look at this mirror." Anarus handed Kirito the same mirror that was given to each player that first day of the game.

Kirito saw that the cloak covered all but his mouth with a shadow.

"Woah. It hides my face."

"Yep. Now, while that is cool, it isn't the cloak's main purpose."

"What is?"

"First off, it gives extra protection from the cardinal system, which is always good. However, it is a very good piece of armor for stealth. You would need a detection skill of 100 to be able to detect someone in this. Also..." Anarus quickly drew a sword and chopped at Kirito's head before he could even react. Kirito moved to counter but realized that the attack didn't even affect him, even though he felt the sudden pressure in his neck.

"What just happened?"

"The cloak makes it so that the first blow dealt to you in combat is rendered null. This is mainly to avoid sneak attacks, and since you can still feel the blow you can move to counter."

"Damn, that's powerful! But I can't wear the cloak all the time, so how will I hide then? And won't I still get spotted by the cardinal system when I leave?"

"That's what these two other items are for." Anarus picked up the wand. "This is the Concealer of Truth. Watch."

Anarus pointed the tip of the wand to his face. He pressed a button on the center, and a wavery electronic sound was emitted from the device. Kirito's eyes widened as he saw Anarus's face change from the young bearded one to that of an old man.

"Like it?" His voice was no longer that of a young 27-year-old, but that of an elderly man.

"Definitely. How does it work?"

"First, scan your face." Anarus handed the wand to Kirito. He mimicked the action that Anarus performed. After a moment of the electronic sound, the device emitted a beep.

"Now what?" Kirito asked.

"Now scan mine," Anarus ordered. Kirito did so. "Now you can wear my face. Point the wand at yours and think about my face. Because it is stored in the wand, it can call back to the preset that is being thought of in your mind. All it does is read your brain signals for that face."

Kirito did all of these tasks. After he was done, he looked in the mirror. Sure enough, his face was a carbon copy of Anarus'.

"You can scan whoever you want."

"Cool." Kirito switched back to his face. "But that still doesn't fix the cardinal system problem."

"That's what this last item is for." Anarus picked up the golden ring. "This is what I call MaskID. It's my greatest creation here. Put it on."

Anarus handed the ring to Kirito, who promptly put it on. A prompt appeared in front of Kirito with a keyboard. The text said "MaskID" and below it "Please enter ID."

"Once you enter an ID, your username will be read as such. The cardinal system will treat it as a new login, so "Kirito" won't be seen by the cardinal system or the people you were friends with before you were killed. However, this effect only lasts while the ring is on. That means that the only time you can take it off is while you are up here."

"This is definitely what I needed. Thank you for this!" Kirito exclaimed. Anarus laughed.

"Of course. Oh! You need to choose some weapons from here. Can't use your old ones, just because they are so iconic. And Asuna seeing someone in all black using your swords will definitely rub the wrong way."

"So I can just choose anything?"

"Yup! Have at it!"

Kirito looked around the armory like a kid in a candy shop. One thing repeatedly caught his attention. While everything else in the room was weapons, he saw gauntlets hanging on the wall. They were thin straps of some kind of leather. In the center, where the palms would be, was a blue crystal sitting on a metal base.

"I see those have peaked your interest. Not surprised." Anarus walked up behind Kirito.

"What are they?" Kirito asked

"These are my most ambitious weapons. Their full name is _Frost and Byte, Twin Blades of the Blizzard._ They were made in case I ever found a way to give the dual wielding skill to a player without the necessary speed parameters." Anarus turned to Kirito. "I never did." Anarus reached up and grabbed one of the two items. He strapped it on and held it out.

"This allows me to create any weapon type that exists in the game. Longsword, short sword, dagger, mace, ax, lance, etc." Anarus caused the blue crystal to light up. Shortly after, a sword of pure ice grew to full size.

"Are you sure that I can have this?"

"Of course! It was made for someone with your abilities, after all!" Anarus handed both weapons to Kirito. "Now, it's time for you to go. Come." Anarus lead the two up the spiral staircase to the top of the building.

They exited onto a platform. It extended over the edge of the base of the structure. One side seemed to come to an edge, like a diving board.

"What's this?" Kirito asked, for seemingly the hundredth time.

"This is how you return to Aincrad," Anarus smirked.

"You don't mean..."

"Yup! You'll jump! Luckily, your cloak will let you control your fall and negate fall damage through its ambush prevention."

"Oh lord. Alright."

"Before you go, two more things. First," Anarus opened a command prompt and typed for a few seconds. Soon, a potion appeared in his hand. "drink this." Kirito took it.

"What is it?" He asked as he drank it all.

"It allows you to transport here at will."

"Sweet. And the second thing?"

"Your MaskID. What will it be?"

"Oh yeah..." Kirito tapped his ring and the prompt for the new name appeared again. He thought for a moment. "How about your name? Anarus?"

"I have no objection."

"Alright." Kirito entered the name "Anarus" into the MaskID. After a chime, he opened his inventory to see that Anarus was now in place of Kirito.

"Good. Thank you again, Anarus."

"Of course. Now, go save Aincrad, Anarus."

"What else would I do?" Kirito said, smirking. With a few steps forward, He fell off of the structure and started his descent back to Aincrad.

* * *

 **A/N: So. There it is. I don't know I I'll continue this since I also have Resurrection to work on. If you guys want me to, however, I'll make time.**

 **Cheers.**


End file.
